powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning Calling
The power to call/summon lightning. Sub-power of Weather Manipulation. Technique of Electricity Manipulation. Variation of Calling. Also Called *Lightning Summoning Capabilities The user has the power to call forth lightning from the sky that could be used to blind, stun, and/or severely burn their opponents even to the point of death they can range, from minor to fatal voltage. Applications *Blindness Inducement *Paralysis Inducement *Shocking *Sound Wave Generation Associations *Combustion Inducement *Electricity Generation *Electricity Manipulation *Lightning Bolt Projection *Weather Manipulation *White Lightning Manipulation Limitations *User can be affected by lightning. *User may not be able to manipulate the lightning. Known Users Known Objects * Stun arm (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) * Hammer of Achelon (Mighty Med) * Clima-Tacts (One Piece) *Mjolnir (Norse Mythology) *Glove of Myhnegon (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Known Powers *Rumble-Rumble Fruit/Goro Goro no Mi (One Piece) *Tower (Saga Frontier) Known Locations *Tower of Garzel/Mt. Sankaku (YU-NO) Gallery Gwen Tennyson Lighting Spell.gif|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) Giovanni Zatara Lighting magic.gif|Giovanni Zatara (Young Justice/DC Comics) File:Advent_of_the_Thunder_Emperor.png|Budo (Akame Ga Kill!) summons bolts of powerful lightning. Syaoran_Calls_Lightning.gif|Syaoran Li (Cardcaptor Sakura) calls a lightning bolt from the sky. Light_of_Justice.png|Using Light of Justice, Fusion Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) calls down red lightning bolts. Cole_MacGrath_Lightning_Storm.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) calls down a Lightning Storm. Sasuke Kirin.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) summoning a massive bolt of lightning in the form of Kirin. Enel Sango.gif|Enel (One Piece) Thunder Calling by Thor.jpg|Thor Odinson (Marvel Comics) Storm lightning dance.png|Ororo Munroe/Storm (Marvel Comics) Storm lightning calling.gif|Storm (X-Men: the Last Stand) is the most known user of this power. Stun Arm Lightning.jpg|Venom Snake (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) uses his fully charged stun arm to call lightning down from the sky. Zeus deus.jpg|Zeus (Greek Mythology) Alice Shaw.jpg|Alice Shaw (Heroes) Faye Chamberlain.jpg|Faye Chamberlain (The Secret Circle) Faye Chamberlain storm.gif|Faye Chamberlain (The Secret Circle) makes lightning and a storm. Goddess of Earth lightning.gif|The Goddess of Earth (Charmed) send lightning. Rikki lightning.gif|Rikki (H2O: Just Add Water) sends a lightning from the sky at Lewis. Penelope Gardiner lightning.gif|Penelope Gardiner (Witches of East End) can call lightning after she absorbed Freya's powers. Daryl Van Horne.gif|Daryl Van Horne (The Witches of Eastwick) Sarah Bailey lightning.gif|Sarah Bailey (The Craft) throws a lightning to break a branch. Kat Gardener electricity.gif|Kat Gardener (Eastwick) can call lightning just by saying the word "electricity". Chase_lightning_summoning.gif|Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) Thunderbolt_H.png|Thunderbolt (Valkyrie Crusade) File:Shazam52.jpg|Shazam (DC Comics) El_Jefe_Lightning.gif|El Jefe (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) calls down lightning bolts to power up his swords. Glove of Myhnegon 1.jpg|Gwendolyn Post (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using the Glove of Myhnegon to summon lightning... Glove of Myhnegon 2.gif|...and project it with explosive results. Urbosa_Fury_(Zelda_Breath_Wild).gif|Urbosa (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) using Urbosa's Fury to call down lightning. BotW_Urbosa's_Fury.jpg|Link (The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild) using Urbosa's Fury to call down lightning. Demise-Lightning.gif|Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) calling down lightning to charge up his sword. ThunderSSB4.png|Using Thunder, Pikachu (Pokémon/Super Smash Bros.) calls down a bolt of lightning. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Weather Category:Sky Powers Category:Destruction Category:Fighting Power Category:Thunder-Based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries